Sam's Diary
by AGMV
Summary: its a kind of Diary. Sam is confused about his sexuality but he eventually will find himself. Fabrevans, Blam, Suck, Samtana here. Story start in Rachel's party when they was playing. rated M for reaons, if you read you will see. FABREVANS is the main couple, but they will find some people that will be in the middle. please leave REVIEWS, let me know everything.


at the shower washing my body, then look at the clock

**_Me: Shit. Party is in 30 minutes!_**

Go outside of the bathroom and goes to my closet. I open it and take out a shirt and pants so fast. I wont put boxers so i will be fast. I put my shirt and pants on then I put my shoes on. i go to kitchen and take some fruits to eat them. Goes outside and go to my car So i can go. I drives until arrives at Rachel's party. I knock Rachel's door and she open it.

**_Rachel: Hey Sam. Come in!_**

I noticed that everybody was drunk and they were so crazy. Quinn was yelling at Puck for her abs, Brittany is stripping, Rachel is so crazy, Santana crying... Everybody was crazy so I go to a corner and watch them. They gave me some beers but I didn't drink them. I wasn't going to get drunk like them. So I waited and waited. Then Rachel wanted to play a game so I played. The play consist in dares, if you dont do the dares you should take off a piece of your clothes. I know that this was going to be so hot. I would see Quinn naked. So we started. The first dare was for Quinn, she should make out with me. I knew that every dares was going to me because I wasnt drunk. So Quinn grabbed my hair so I pulled her closer. She started kissing my neck so I ran my hand down and moans. She bate my neck slowly and she took off my shirt so I entered my hand under her pants and rubs her ass. She continue making out with me so I kissed her neck then I kissed her deeply. The guys stopped us because that was so pervert to them. The next person was Rachel and her dare was to kiss me too so she did. I didn't like it. I obviously prefers Quinn's kisses. They wanted some action so the next person was Blaine. His dare was have sex with me in Rachel's room. I raised my eyebrows and shake my head. He wasn't drunk. He accepted because he didn't want to be the pussy in the group. He took my hand and went to Rachel's room.

**_B: Hey Sam, I know that this is awkward._**

**_S: yeah, I never had sex with a guy_**

The group was out of the room and Quinn yelled "We are listening!". So Blaine looks nervous and kissed me. That kiss was so wow. I never feel one like this one. It was magic and lovely. So I kissed back. I lays on the bed and Blaine sit on my stomach. I looked into his eyes and he looked at my eyes. I leans in and he kissed me so deeply. That was so lovely so I took off his shirt and he took my shirt off.

_**B: I have to confess that I love your abs.**_

He rubbed my abs and kisses my neck. I was there moaning and he keep kissing down. I knew what he was doing but I was enjoying. He kisses my chest and abs. Then he unzip my pants and noticed that I didn't have boxers. I looked at him and he grabbed my balls. I said so slowly him to suck it so he licked the tip of my part. Then he licked down until my balls and he sucked them slowly. I was moaning while he was sucking. He licked up until the middle of my part and he putted my part in his mouth. He started to sucks slowly and I grabbed a pillow moaning. He closed his eyes and sucks slowly. I was enjoying it, obviously.

_**S: oh Blaine, you are so good**_

He smiled and keep sucking slowly. The guys where outside listening to my moans. Blaine keep sucking my dick for a while. I stopped him and pull him closed. I kissed him and I rolled. I was on top so I kissed his neck and I keep kissing until his abs. I licked his abs until i unbutton his pants. I entered under his boxers and rubbed his part. I rubbed his part for a while but then I got on my knees and pull his boxers down. He was moaning and smiling. I started to lick all his part and then I started to suck. I closed my eyes and sucks hard. I played with my hands with his balls and with my mouth I was sucking harder. I sucked harder and harder. The guys was listening and Santana yelled . "Guys, you need stop! Kurt is outside." . Blaine put his cloth on so fast so I did too. We went to out of them room to Rachel's living room. Everybody was quite and I was thinking about Blaine. Kurt entered and saw everybody quiet.

_**K: Whats wrong?**_

Everybody said at the first time "nothing" so Kurt didn't care. He went to Blaine and kissed him. Blaine didn't move. Kurt looked at him awkward. Everybody was quiet so Rachel started to dance before Kurt ask why everybody is quiet. Blaine texted me "Are you ok?" after he looked at me looking to the wall. I was in shock. I cant believe that I sucked a guy dick and a guy sucked mine. Rachel wanted to continue the game cuz everybody wanted play again. I played again and I knew that the dares wasn't going to me. Because in the room I took the biggest dare ever. Quinn was sleeping so she wasn't playing. The next dare was to Santana, she had to make out with Britt. They started to kiss. I shoul be horny but I wasn't. Noah noticed something in my face. Something was happening to me so Noah took me outside.

_**N: hey bro, whats wrong?**_  
_**S:Im confused**_  
_**N: wait... you like... Sam, I thought you are straight**_  
_**S: I am confused and don't talk too much. Because you are bi.**_  
_**N: yeah, and we had sex. Sam you know that I like you.**_  
_**S:I know !**_  
_**N: I was wondering when we are going to have sex again**_  
_**S: tonight. but remember that this is a secret**_  
_**N: okay babe**_

He kissed my cheek and we walked inside. Brittana was still kissing so the guys decided to choose the next. Noah was the next, Santana stopped and she wanted say the dare. She have a fucking gaydar so she dared to Noah to make out with me. I was confused.

_**S: Why all the gay are for me?**_  
_**San: because Im proving something lady lips**_

Noah looked at me and started to kiss me. I didnt move until Noah touched my dick under my pants. I started to kiss him back and kiss his neck. I kissed his neck and I bate it slowly. Everybody was watching at us so I stopped.

**-7 hours ago-**

Everybody was sleeping at their house. Noah was with me at my room.

_**N: I want starts babe**_  
_**S: Noah, I dont feel in the mood.**_  
_**N: yeah...**_.

Someone knock at my door . I went to see who was there. It Was Blaine. I opened my door and he came in. Noah was with me so everybody was quiet. Blaine took my hand and walk to the kitchen. Noah rolled his eyes and followed us.

**_B: Noah, I need talk with Sam. Not you._**

When Noah heard that words from Blaine's mouth he walked to Blaine so I had to stop. Noah was going to punch Blaine so I pushed Blaine away and Noah punched my eye. Everybody was quiet. Noah looked that the person that he punched was me.

_**N: I'm sorry bro**_

I was angry and mad so I yelled.

_**S: you two! Get out of my house right now!h**_

Blaine ran outside and Puck took his stuff and leaves. I went to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. My eye was purple and my face was ruined. I punched the mirror and the mirror broke. I was mad and I was more mad because I didn't know who I am. I don't if I like boys or girls. Noah texted me all night apologizing and I ignored all the text from him and Blaine texted me to know how I was but I ignored him too. I went to my bed and close my eyes.

**-Next Day-**

I entered to school and everybody was looking at my eye. I tried to hide it. I walked to my locker and there was Quinn waiting for me.

_**Q: Hey Sam**_  
_**S: Hey , whats up?**_

Quinn looked at me and she noticed my purple eye.

_**Q:What happened?**_

I shakes my head and shot the door of my locker and walked away. Quinn was following me but I ignored. In the corner I was walking and three guys came. I looked down and then the guys threw at me three slushies. Quinn was besides me but she didn't get wet like I was. Quinn looked at me and ran away crying. I knew that I was being a jerk to Quinn so I followed her. Quinn was mad at me so she ran to the bath. She knew that I cant enter to there so I left. Like hours ago I got sick, I didn't to anyone but the teacher noticed it. The teacher sent me to that place for sick people. I never learned the name. When I entered there was Santana. I looked her awkwardly and goes to her. She made me sit and closed the door. Then she checked me out.

_**San: I know your feeling.**_  
_**S: What do you means?**_  
_**San: I got my gaydar Sam**_  
_**S: Listen, I don't know what are you talking about...**_  
_**San: So you are confused**_

I looked at and she smirked at me. I was scared because she is a horny girl. She sat on my lap and took off my shirt.

_**San: you really have nice abs**_

I smirked and took her shirt and bra off.

_**S:nice boobs**_  
_**San: you know that you can touch them**_

I smiled and started to massage her boobs. She did a moan slightly then she slide with her hand down my abs and took off my pants and boxers to wraps her hand around my part. I did a moan. She started to strokes it and I continued moaning.

_**S: thanks**_  
_**San: why?**_  
_**S: wankyness**_

I knew that this word doesn't but both chuckled. then she started to stroke faster my part and I moaned louder. She continue and she pull away her pants and panties. I said sexy lowly. And she smirked.

_**San: Now let me on those lips**_  
_**S:what?**_  
_**San:I means this**_

She kissed me and I kissed her back. We both added our tongues and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I sucked her tongue and bite her lips. She did a moan sightly. I started to rub her part and she moaned and keep kissing me. I rubbed faster and keep kissing. She moaned louder against my mouth. I enter my fingers to her part.

**_San: damn Sam_**

She moaned and I moved my fingers in circle inside her.

_**S: Do you like it huh?**_

She arched her back and nods. I moved my fingers faster. She whispered in my ear.

_**San: I want you in me. Now.**_

I putted me a condom and moved to puck my part inside her. She gasped and started to move her hips as she sit on my lap. We both moan and I humped a slowly. I played with her hair and she putted her arms around my neck. I kissed her neck and started to hump harder. She moaned louder and I holder her hips. She touched my abs and I kissed her slowly and deeply.

_**S: I'm close.**_

_**She kissed back.**_

_**San: Me too**_

I laid my head back and took my part out to come. We both came and she breathed heavily. I laid down and closed my eyes.

_**San: If you are gay, bad for girls**_

We both chuckled. Quinn entered but she didn't see us. We only saw the shadow and putted our cloth so fast. I went out smiling.

**-1 hour -**

Quinn was crying in a corner. I walked to her and sat next to her. I hugged her and she pushed me away. I looked confused.

_**S: whats wrong Quinnie?**_  
_**Q: Santana told me**_

I looked at her. She looked away crying trying to avoid me but I made her look at me. I kissed her slowly and she kissed back putting her arms around my neck and I putted my hands on her hips.


End file.
